


When things get crazy, don't push me away

by katychan666



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Kissing, M/M, Malec, Romance, malec feels, second season
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-11
Updated: 2016-10-11
Packaged: 2018-08-21 21:29:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8261006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katychan666/pseuds/katychan666
Summary: Alec is struggling to find Jace and with that starts to drive Magnus away. Magnus is there to show him that it is okay to trust other people in times when it gets too hard to handle things on his own.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Yup, this is how I imagine that the scene is going to happen :)

Magnus was standing on the balcony of his apartment, shirtless, doing yoga, because he wanted to ease his mind just a little bit. A lot had been going around lately and the fact that he hadn’t seen Alec in almost a week wasn’t making him feel any better. He knew that it was Alec’s priority to find Jace, but the warlock couldn’t help but to feel left out. Magnus was sure that he could help Jace, even though he himself had no idea where Valentine had taken the Wayland boy, he knew that he could be there for Alec as an emotional support. They hadn’t seen each other and barely spoken to each other over the phone. He had a chance to talk to Isabelle a few days earlier and she told him that Alec was a mess, the warlock feeling a stab of guilt at his heart. They were supposed to be dating, yet he had no idea how to make the younger man feel better. And Alec wasn’t exactly giving him an easy time; he hated it when the Shadowhunter shut everybody out, thinking that it was his duty to feel and solve things on his own. Alexander was a leader and took a great pride in that, Magnus was very well aware of that, but it wasn’t easy to keep things bottled up for too long. It was just a matter of time when everything would become too much and emotions would just come rushing out; he had seen happen that at the wedding and he really didn’t want Alec to get hurt again.

Magnus exhaled deeply, stretched out his arms and closed his eyes, listening to hustle and bustle of the city. It managed to calm him down just a little bit, but then the worries about everything came rushing back and he sighed, closing his eyes again and he bit his lower lip. He knew that Valentine was out there and even though he was supposed to be The High Warlock of Brooklyn, he couldn’t help himself but to feel scared. He was terrified, in fact. He knew that he needed to be stopped before something would happen again; just like it did so many years ago. Magnus didn’t want to be living in a constant fear, so he was doing everything that it was in his power to find Valentine… and Jace at the same time, of course. However, he wasn’t all that successful and he let out a cursed silently.

At that moment, Magnus was too busy with thinking to not notice that someone was standing at his door. It was Alec, who finally decided to come and visit his boyfriend. He had been knocking and ringing the bell for quite some time, but when he received no reply, he tried to open the door and much to his surprise, it was unlocked. He knew that Magnus probably wouldn’t mind it too much if he would make himself feel at home and he just went inside. It didn’t take him long before he found Magnus, who was standing on the balcony and Alec let out a hitched breath when he noticed that Magnus wasn’t wearing a shirt. He knew that he shouldn’t be staring, not at a moment like that. There was only one reason he went over to Magnus’ place; to ask him if he had any new information about where Jace might had been. He wanted to keep his head straight and not be thinking about his own desires, but after seeing Magnus flexing and stretching his body like that; it got to him. He swallowed thickly and his heart hammered against his ribcage and he slowly made his way to the balcony, gently knocking on the window glass, before he slowly stepped out, the cool breeze of the night feeling good against his skin.

“Magnus, hi,” said Alec, speaking softly and the other one quickly turned around, caught off guard and those cat-eyes quickly narrowed. However, when he saw that it was just Alec, his facial expression quickly softened up and he sent the Shadowhunter a warm smile, happy to see him. As Magnus turned around, Alec’s eyes started travelling up and down his naked torso, having to remind himself to look down as he slowly made a few steps closer to his boyfriend. It had been quite some time since he had last seen Magnus and he couldn’t believe that he had almost forgotten what big of an impact Magnus’ presence actually had on him. There was a distance between them, but Alec could swear that he felt the other’s body heat radiating against his body. “I hope you don’t mind me coming like this, completely unannounced. I tried knocking before, but you didn’t answer, so I just let myself inside,” he then explained, his hazel eyes getting lost into Magnus’ ones.

“Of course I don’t mind it, Alexander,” whispered Magnus, who was still pleasantly surprised to see Alec there. He was glad that the other was comfortable enough to let himself into his apartment. Also, with amusement in his eyes, the warlock found it quite entertaining the way that Alec had been stealing glances at his shirtless body and when Alec saw that Magnus caught him doing that, his face heated up and he cleared his throat. “It’s been a while since you’ve came to visit me… or paid me any attention really,” said Magnus and crossed arms on top of his chest and arched an eyebrow, showing Alec that he wasn’t amused at all.

“I’m sorry,” stammered the younger male and rubbed his sweaty palms together, finding it very distracting the way that the city lights and the moon illuminated Magnus’ sun-kissed skin. He bit down onto his lower lip, feeling guilty for neglecting Magnus those past days, but he didn’t know what to say. He was the leader, it was his duty to stay focused and on track; being with Magnus, no matter how pleasant it was, would just waste the important time, which they already had too little. His priority was the mission; the find and free Jace. “I was busy,” he then added and when he looked up, he saw that Magnus was already standing really close to him and Alec’s breath shook when he felt Magnus’ fingers in his hair.

“Don’t do that,” said Magnus softly and gently tugged onto the taller male’s hair, slowly sliding his fingers down to his cheek and gently ran a thumb along it. “This is so like you,” he then said when he noticed the troubled expression on Alec’s face and he sighed. “You shouldn’t blame yourself, angel, none of this is your fault and-”

“I know that,” snapped Alec and then looked down into Magnus’ eyes, his eyes travelling lower, admiring Magnus’ biceps, chest, his abs… Alec closed his eyes and dug fingers into his palms, guilt clawing in his chest. Magnus was right, he was guilty. He was guilty for having those kinds of thoughts in the middle of crisis; he shouldn’t be thinking about Magnus’ body. It was Jace, who was his priority. “Put on a shirt or something,” he then blurted out and quickly pressed his lips together, because he didn’t want anything more embarrassing escaping his lips.

“Huh?” asked Magnus, confused. “Why?”

“I can’t focus!” said Alec with much louder voice and cursed. “I should be thinking about saving Jace, but all I had been thinking about these past few days was you,” said Alec. “I can’t focus on the mission at all and I just…” he then added, his voice trailing off.

Magnus’ heart shook when he heard Alec’s words and wanted to make a snarky comment about that, but then decided to keep his mouth shut; he could see that Alec was fighting hard with himself and Magnus’ heart fell to the pit of his stomach. If what Alec said was true, then why would he ignore him? Wouldn’t be easier for him to have him around. Magnus sighed and gently ran his fingers down Alec’s neck, running it over his rune and then pressed a kiss against it, making Alec almost push him away.

“It’s completely alright to feel those kind of feelings, darling,” whispered Magnus against Alec’s lips and the younger male shuddered at the sensation. With his right hand, Alec reached forward, to touch Magnus, but just as he was about to touch his chest, he stopped himself. He firmed a fist with his hand and then let his arm fall down to his side again.

“No, it isn’t at a moment like this. I am supposed to be the leader, I should keep my feelings and emotions under control,” said Alec and pointed at himself. “All of them expect me to know what to do next, how to find Jace, but I have never felt so lost before in my entire life. I fail at leading and now I will fail-” he added, but then stopped talking and chewed on his lower lip. Magnus sighed and in the end dressed himself into the grey sleeveless hoodie that he had placed nearby him.

Magnus sighed and then stepped really close to his boyfriend and gave him a small smile, which calmed Alec down just a little bit. “This is why you can’t do things on your own, you need to learn that you need others as well. I get it, you are the leader and all… but you need to learn how to trust other people. You can’t continue to push people away when you’re troubled with something. It is not good to hide things from others and pretend that you are okay,” said Magnus. “Especially around me. When things get too crazy, don’t push me away,” went on by saying the warlock and then placed his warm palm on top of Alec’s hand and gave it a gentle squeeze.

Alec gave Magnus a slow nod and he then looked down, embarrassed by the way that he was acting towards Magnus. It was true that finding Jace was important, but he had gotten so caught up into the whole thing that he had completely forgotten about the person that meant the world to him; Magnus. If their relationship was supposed to work out, he shouldn’t hide things from Magnus, he shouldn’t be pushing him away. Did he need Magnus at the moment? Yes, more than anything. He knew that Magnus would be there with him, to support him and help him out no matter what. And how did he repay him? With being selfish, completely oblivious that his actions had hurt his boyfriend’s feelings.

“I was an idiot, Magnus,” whispered Alec and looked down into Magnus’ eyes. “I was trying to show others that I was independent and a good leader, but I ended up driving away the person that means the world to me. I hurt you, which is not okay.”

“It’s okay, darling,” said Magnus, who wasn’t that hurt by Alec’s behaviour. He expected that to happen; relationships and dating were still pretty new to Alec and he knew that he would have to be patient with the other and to show the Shadowhunter that it was okay for him to show his vulnerable side to other people. Magnus was a patient man and was prepared to help his boyfriend out, no matter what. “Just try not to do it again, okay?” he then asked and chuckled when he saw Alec nodding.

“I promise.”

Magnus looked deeply into Alec’s eyes, letting out a hitched breath as their eyes met. Alec dragged his tongue over his lower lip, his heart hammering against his ribcage as the warlock placed a hand over his, chills running up his spine. He sighed, wanting to say something, but found himself unable to do so when Magnus moved. Magus moved closer to him, holding his chin and pulled his face close as their lips met in a soft kiss. They kissed desperately, lips moving together slowly and firmly. Alec moved as well, placing his hands onto Magnus’ shoulders, running them down his bare arms. He let out a low moan when Magnus’ tongue entered his mouth, allowing the warlock to completely devour him right on the spot. For just a little moment, all of problems went away and it was just them there… and it was utterly beautiful.

 

                                                                                                                                


End file.
